


今天你抽到艾伦了吗

by FaustCrimson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：阴阳师paro利威尔：输出型，六星SSR韩吉：控场型，五星SR三笠：输出型，五星SSR阿尔敏：辅助型，五星SR阿尼：输出型，四星SR让：肉盾，四星SR希斯特利亚：奶，三星SR萨沙：打火机，四星SR以及一干四星SR打阴界之门才会出来配合利威尔场次的利威尔班兵团=寮游戏主=阴阳师





	今天你抽到艾伦了吗

利威尔最近很惆怅，以至于坐在廊下的背影都显得萧索而肃杀。兵团里的小孩子们，诸如阿尔敏、让、希斯特利亚和萨沙，一般都躲得远远的，生怕被这股戾气殃及到，就连利威尔班的那些人也同样战战兢兢，只敢远远地守着，时不时小声讨论、严肃分析着什么。唯有三笠和韩吉两个人全当没事人一样，无所畏惧。韩吉更是不怕死地凑了上去，满面通红地在利威尔身边窜来窜去，高声笑着调侃着些什么，虽然下一秒就是被利威尔追的满兵团暴打。而三笠则是彻底忽视利威尔身上的寒气，她自己散发的杀意一点儿都不比利威尔少，只是女性式神的面容柔化了一点僵硬的情绪，使得阿尔敏他们还敢小声地凑到三笠跟前和她打招呼。

“三笠，你怎么了，怎么突然心情不太好？”

三笠僵硬着脖颈转过来，又僵硬着转回去，还未来得及回应阿尔敏的问询，就扑通一下倒在了地上，表情极其痛苦而狰狞地低声嘶喊着：“……”

“三笠！三笠！你怎么了！”让一把冲了过来，刚想哭嚎着抱起三笠，却被她一个飞腿踹了出去，闷沉一声砸在了树上，吓得希斯特利亚从树上掉了下来，尤弥尔“嗷”的一声冲了过去，紧张地一把抱住她，随即上下其手，一边背着惊魂未定的希斯特利亚对让比凶狠而赞许的颜色，一边趁机拼命揩油。

阿尔敏趁人不注意忍不住翻了个白眼，小心趴到三笠嘴边，听她到底在说什么。

“艾伦，艾伦，我要艾伦，我要艾伦！”三笠一直念着这个名字，痛苦地在地上翻滚，从院子这头滚到那一头，滚来滚去。把旁边的小纸人看得一愣一愣的，心中生起无限悲哀——它特么刚扫过的地啊。

阿尔敏刚想脱口的安慰之语堵在了喉咙里，他拼尽全力再翻了个白眼，瞥见衣衫褴褛的韩吉终于从利威尔的暴打下抽身，脸上青红挂彩的，却仍旧含着令人恶寒的神秘笑意，不知道该怎么说才好，只能屁颠屁颠地去找阿爸。

阿爸挂着惨兮兮的和善微笑默默坐在庭院的另一个角落里摘花瓣：“抽，还是不抽，抽，还是不抽……”一朵花被他扯完了，答案是否。于是他拍了拍屁股从地上爬起，差点撞上了阿尔敏。

“我的妈呀！”阿爸大喊了一声，条件反射地以为是矮子利威尔，忙用扇子遮住脸说，“利威尔我没看见你……啊不是我不小心，打人不打脸啊打人不打脸！”

阿尔敏觉得自己再也没有力气翻白眼了，他只能扯一扯阿爸的袖子：“阿爸，是我！阿尔敏！”

阿爸定睛一看，可不是自己的全能小辅助阿尔敏嘛，顿时松了口气，摸了摸软萌的阿尔敏头发，无比幸福地说道：“怎么了阿尔敏，来找阿爸干嘛。想吃达摩了？”

阿尔敏揣摩着语句，思考着如何才不伤他的心，认真地问道：“阿爸，你什么时候抽到艾伦。”

阿爸仿佛膝盖胸口都被中了一剑，他噗通一声倒在了地上，顽强地自己爬起，趴在廊上流泪含恨道：“我也想啊，可我除了小天使的头发碎片，其他什么都木有啊！”说着就扑到了阿尔敏的膝盖上，嘤嘤的哭泣着。

阿尔敏尴尬地伸出手拍了拍阿爸的背，对这个一把年纪仍然撒娇的非洲黑脸男人象征性地安慰了一下，犹犹豫豫地说出了一个解决方案：“那要不，阿爸在世界上喊一喊？谁愿意捐小天使碎片给你，就让利威尔或者三笠带着他们的式神刷副本？毕竟利威尔和三笠，都很强啊……”

阿爸猛地一抬头，脸上不见一片水渍，严肃而认真地点了点头，并竖起了大拇指：“有理。”

阿爸的利威尔和三笠在希娜、露丝、玛利亚三服都是数一数二的战斗力。更何况抽出利威尔的难度仅次于抽出艾伦小天使。整个露丝服务器，有艾伦的人寥寥无几。不过所幸的是，另两个服务器——玛利亚和希娜，有艾伦的人还不如露丝的人多。

三笠在通常情况下都是很乖巧的战力，但每天因为摄入艾伦量严重不足，所以通常战斗不了多久，往往十发斗技之后就一定要回兵团中结界休息。因此，总能看见阿爸谄媚地缠着利威尔，去打斗技、刷巨人副本、刷觉醒御魂。

这天，方圆百里兵团的利威尔都聚集在了一起，开始了一月一度的“怎样才能拥有艾伦暨为什么我没有艾伦”会议。

作为整个游戏中衣服最多的人物，每个游戏主都毫不吝啬地给自己最强的输出利威尔买衣服和御魂。聚会时，利威尔们没有几个是穿着战斗服饰也就是初始皮肤出场的，只有我们的主人公兵服利威尔依然带着自己的立体机动装置，金刀大马地坐在了会议桌旁。

“哟，好久不见了啊，扫除服。”兵服利威尔说道，“今天你的兵团又要大扫除了？”

“嘁，那帮臭小鬼，我不在的时候就知道捣乱。”扫除制服利威尔交叉着双臂，不满地说道。

“是否可以马上进入正题？我对你们的家庭主夫生活没有任何的兴趣。”地下街青年利威尔说道。

西装利威尔很快驳斥道：“臭小鬼你在和谁说话啊？你说谁是主夫？”

“吵死了！进入正题！立刻！马上！”兵服利威尔不耐烦地说。

“混蛋竟然敢跟我这么说话是想打一架吗？！”

“好了，大家别吵了。”资格最老的王政利威尔理了理长风衣上的领结，双手交叠支在桌子上，深郁而沉痛地说道，“你们知道隔壁兵团地下街的少年利威尔吧，他跟我说已经不用参加我们的聚会了，他有小艾伦了！！！”

底下的众人顿时炸开了锅。

“那兔崽子……”

“真是够走运的。”

“为什么他刚来没多久就有小艾伦？”

“这不公平，大家应该一对一决斗赢得小艾伦的抚养权。”

兵服利威尔觑了一眼自会议开始就低沉着脸的王政利威尔，蹙起了眉头：“喂，你怎么了？”

王政利威尔没有回应。

他小心翼翼地走上前去，这才发现王政利威尔根本没有看他们，而是一直盯着自己的两腿之间。

“……”我们的主人公深吸一口气，眼疾手快的抄起那人腿间纸片样的物什看了一眼，随即捂住鼻子把东西丢到了桌子上。

围在桌旁的利威尔们凑上去，纷纷倒吸了一口冷气。

“吵死了，大惊小怪做什么？”西服利威尔啧了一声，这才从位子上站起往桌上一瞄，顿时皱起了眉头。

那是一张艾伦的照片。是少年利威尔家的小艾伦。他正抱着猫尾巴在院子里玩耍，仰着脸咯咯的笑着，把自己白净的小脸弄得脏兮兮的，碰巧被拍了下来。也不知道王政利威尔从哪里得到的。

“什么嘛，不就是个乳臭未干地小鬼吗？至于你们反应这么大？”西服利威尔鄙视地扫了一眼其他人，却见扫除利威尔厌恶地边捂住鼻子边递上了一块白手帕，指了指他说道：“别弄脏地板！别还我了！”

西服利威尔冷着脸随意抹了一下脸——满手帕的鼻血。

兵服利威尔回来后痛心疾首地洗掉了自己染血的克拉贝特白领巾，再也不想去参加“怎样才能拥有艾伦暨为什么我没有艾伦”会议了。

黄天不负苦心人，终于在六六三十六天以后，游戏主攒够了召唤小天使的碎片，为此他马不停蹄地去兑换十个黑蛋给小天使的到来做准备和庆祝。

利威尔被从午睡中叫醒，满脸不爽地来到庭院中。见到游戏主满面春光的脸，心底有点奇怪：“又有什么事？”

“嘿嘿嘿……”游戏主神秘一笑，见到姗姗来迟的三笠才终于将秘密全盘托出。

“我啊，一个月每天拼了命地带你们肝游戏。终于！凑够了小天使的头发碎片！”他小心翼翼地捧出了一个精致的盒子，慢慢打开。

利威尔和三笠眼前一亮，屏住呼吸期待了起来。

“挡风挡风！让，阿尔敏，你俩站过来！尤弥尔、希斯特利亚，你们站这边来！萨沙别再吃了！你和阿尼站到这里来！各单位准备好，随时应对会把小天使头发吹没的风！”韩吉突然怪叫了一声，兴奋的几乎把整个兵团的人都发动了起来，利威尔班的那些人早就守在门口，组成密实的人墙，提防任何人进来观瞻了。

众人闭气凝神，看着召唤阵中央。

游戏主放下最后一根头发，在接触到的刹那间，一团碎片顿时融为一体，几道金光从阵中四散而出，亮的人几乎真不开眼睛。

利威尔不适地眯起眼，待金光散去，抢先一步冲到阵旁，急欲看清阵中人的模样。

只见一个穿着尿不湿的小白团子蜷缩着身体出现在法阵里，迷糊的伸了个懒腰，眨巴起了湿漉漉的金色大眼睛，看着来人，咿咿呀呀地咧开只有一颗门牙的嘴，要抱抱。

利威尔觉得自己的心都被融化了，破天荒的露出一个温柔的微笑便伸出手臂要把孩子抱起。

说时迟那时快，三笠三步并两步向前，趁着利威尔不注意，直接给了他一拳，将他打翻在地，赢得了对战利威尔以来的首胜。

利威尔蹭上了地上的灰，狞笑着抹了一把脸上的尘土，扯掉了身上的风衣，卸掉了立体机动装置：“肌肉女，你是想找死吗？”

三笠拦在不谙世事的艾伦面前，沉着脸威胁道：“别靠近艾伦！你这个恋童癖变态！”

利威尔冷冷一笑，嗖的一声窜上去，和三笠赤手空拳地对殴了起来。

“开始了！开始了！利威尔和三笠的第一百零八次决斗！”韩吉嗷的一声，飞快地掏出了随身的小本本，目不转睛地盯着正在高速对打的两人，刷刷刷记录着。

游戏主赶紧抱起地上的小艾伦，和其他人一起拼命往后退，以免殃及道。

“咿呀？唔？”艾伦尚且不知发生了什么，只看到对自己笑容满面的两个人这刻扭打在了一起，顿时有些不知所措，瞥见他们不死不休的样子，人在怀中坐，悲从心底来，瘪了瘪嘴，作势要哭。

韩吉敏锐地发现了艾伦的反应，立刻丢下那势成水火的两人跑到了艾伦身边，擦了擦口水说道：“噢噢噢艾伦别哭，小艾伦别哭，来让我取一点你的眼泪……”

“韩吉桑注意生命安全啊啊啊！”阿尔敏在旁有气无力地劝说道，“别火上浇油了行吗？”

而那头，利威尔和三笠也注意到了艾伦的哭声，互相磕绊着就朝这头跑来。

“肌肉女！你把小鬼弄哭了！”

“死矮子，都怪你这张凶神恶煞的脸，艾伦都怕了！”

与兵团里“团结友爱”的气氛相比，兵团外的气氛也同样“活泼友善。”艾伦那惊天为人的哭声，引来了附近所有的三笠和利威尔。

“你们竟然把艾伦弄哭了！你们还是人吗？”这是三笠们。

“喂，不会带小鬼给我们来管教啊！”这是利威尔们。

兵服利威尔和三笠勉强达成和解，一同走出去，各倚着门的一侧，对着来人恐吓着。

兵服利威尔语气暴躁且不善：“吵死了！这是我团里的事情，无关人等都给我滚出去！”

三笠口吻幽森，脸黑的仿佛可以滴出墨汁，却仿佛一副虚心求教的样子：“噢？那就来教教我吧……把我教会了，我就知道怎么带艾伦了……”

此后，就开始流传起“艾伦一哭泣，便有一百个阿克曼在兵团门口等着削你后颈”的可怕传说。

Faust

2017/8/1

【彩蛋】

  * 艾伦觉醒前一直都是以卖萌为必杀技，俗称召唤术。
  * 艾伦的技能：普攻-驱逐（单体攻击），被动-不灭的信念（全员攻击增强10%），大招-一切都压在我身上吧（群攻技能，如果和利威尔同时出阵利威尔可能会助攻多一回合也可能会反揍艾伦一顿）


End file.
